when the sun sets
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Their conversation was led by the soft melody of violin and Seijuurou's promise towards his mother back then, when the sky had the perfect combination until it turned all dark. — fluffs; AkaKuro


Tetsuya hopped down, muttering a grateful thank towards the diver that Seijuurou sent to his house previously, just to get his presence by the redhead's side. The suitcase on his hand was enough to tell of how he would have a sleepover in Akashi's manor instead of going back all to Tokyo after the moon rose itself high.

He stepped closer towards the front door as the car then was driven away. His fist caused the door to produce knocking sounds, and a minute later, a servant gladly made an entrance for his visit.

"Pardon my intrusion."

* * *

><p><strong>when the sun sets<strong>

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

when the sun sets © Ayano Suzune

* * *

><p>The carpet that mostly covered the entire tiles of Akashi's manor redeemed the noises of how his bare foot met the surface of the soft fabric underneath his feet. Tetsuya wandered around, searching where might Seijuurou be, his lover in this overly huge place.<p>

The said manor itself sometimes confused Tetsuya in the matter of taking adventures inside, since there were so many rooms that he would discover, not only it was built with several floors in extra.

Seijuurou's presence was nowhere to be found, Tetsuya was about to give up in his exploration and instead, asking one of the servants or maids to notify him of where the young noble was.

But then, the soft tune, each chords scrubbed against each one another, the sound of a well-played violin attracted his mind. And the thought of searching the said redhead on this entire household was no longer on her mind.

He followed where it led him to, which ended on a room he barely visited, as Seijuurou himself almost never brought him here.

The thought of searching Seijuurou then again surfaced, as the build of the successor of Akashi Corporation's entered his vision, and the rare sight of Seijuurou playing a violin was very attractive to him, it rushed adrenaline to flow on his body, in a good way.

It was a scarce sight Tetsuya would do anything in order to feast his eyes with it.

His wish didn't go as how the reality worked, though. Seijuurou stopped his playing upon sensing the existence of another, and quickly averted his attention.

His face softened in immediate, as the bluenette he had been longing for was now only a few metres away, which it could be said, within his grasp as for now.

"Tetsuya," he pronounced the name well, and walked closer towards the one in front of him. The instrument no longer held his interest.

"Have you been waiting?"

"I am not, Akashi-kun. And I am sorry to have intruded you."

"You have never done, Tetsuya." A hand caressed his strands of hair, Seijuurou felt it amusing everything to have his finger slipped between the blue locks, and Tetsuya always felt soothed by the gentle touch his lover only could provide.

But what tickled his curiosity now was the room, and what was Seijuurou doing.

For an observer himself, it shouldn't be hard in order to spot something odd about the circumstance they were in to.

"What was Akashi-kun doing?"

"Feeling something off already, Tetsuya?" The hand took its withdrawal, and Seijuurou moved back, as he turned to his heel, taking back one of the best violins he could have, positioned it as how he was ready to create melodies.

The room shouldn't hold what was odd on Tetsuya's sense, but the boy just couldn't let it go so easily.

"I was enjoying something by myself, before you came. Now, how about we enjoy something we both hold the interest to?"

Tetsuya snapped right away, as Seijuurou showed no sign on him moving the bow nearer to where the strings would kiss each other in order to tune.

"I want to see Akashi-kun playing the violin."

"I could see what Tetsuya just has taken interest at." A slight chuckle slipped from his barely parted lips, and Akashi moved the bow closer, both hands started on contracting and relaxing, as the soft melody soon enwrapped both of them, overwhelming the room with the soothing way of it flowing.

Tetsuya closed both of his orbs, hid it beneath his lids while he heard of the playing the redhead provided. While Seijuurou himself focus on what he could give Tetsuya for an entertainment, instead of looking at the smaller frame of his lover's, he focused on the violin itself.

"Akashi-kun, it was beautiful." Seijuurou didn't hold himself to smile, as Tetsuya complimented him whole-heartedly at the end of the unverified solo performance.

He placed it back on the table, or somewhere near so it wouldn't waste any of her effort in walking. The next thing he would do was turning on his heels, and walked closer to what was on his aim.

It was a rather small table, Tetsuya didn't know what were the drawers were for, but portraits and photo frames were sitting above the wooden table, and Tetsuya almost lose his track on the giant photo-framed hung on the wall, just above the smaller photographs if Seijuurou didn't trace its frame which was made of gold with his stiff fingers.

It had been for so long. It had been like forever.

"Mother, I will now show you the partner I would spend the rest of my life with," Seijuurou began to speak, all fluent as Tetsuya couldn't expect less, but what was on the content was more than enough to rebuild shock.

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya, we started dating two years ago, right before we graduated from Teiko." His gaze soft, tenderness on his smile, the border of her lips tugged upwards, and it was rare for Tetsuya to see the glint on his eyes, filled with all what was pacifying.

"Tetsuya, this is my mother." Seijuurou's words brought Tetsuya back to reality, instead of staying any longer drowning in his thoughts.

He didn't mind acting like how Seijuurou wanted to, or how he didn't want to, since it was reflexes, and Tetsuya didn't mind to bow in front of the photograph.

His bow showed the respect he had towards the woman on the portrait. Her smile stole his heart for the first time, and her gaze was calming, like Seijuurou's when they were alone, whether having a nice conversation nor doing something that could kill boredom.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, it is nice to see you, Akashi-san."

A retort of chuckle bemused Tetsuya more, as it was coming from Seijuurou.

"When Mother was still here, she used to teach me many kinds of things." He started, his finger swung back as it left the surface of gold, resting idly on his sides. "She taught me violin, and piano, and how love would bloom."

"The conversation started on the evening, where the sky had the combination of red and blue and purple and a minor shade of white, blending altogether, creating such magnificent piece." Tetsuya followed Seijuurou's gaze, as it was pinned outside, through the window which the curtains had been told to rest aside.

"We started this conversation. I asked something naive, and funny of how I think about it now. 'Mother, what is love? How does it work?' And she, with her always gentle smile, replied, as I could feel her touch on my head, which it then dropped to my right cheek, giving it a caress. 'It is something complicated, it hurts you, both in good and bad way,' that was how she replied and I had yet to understand what did she mean."

"How would pain bring you both happiness and sadness? That was what I thought back then, and now, it seemed the answer was on her knowledge. If it wasn't, then it was close to my knowledge." Seijuurou rested both of his mismatched eyes, opened it back, and instead of directing it to the view of the sun setting, he focused on Tetsuya, where the boy kept on listening his words, carefully and all serious.

Wasn't he cute for being dumbfounded like that, until the desire to fluster his lover grew, but he decided to let it down for a while.

"The feeling when I see Tetsuya, think about Tetsuya, spot something about Tetsuya, and hear someone talking about Tetsuya, both the happiness and pain are all mixed in my chest. My heart would thump way too much, but how happy it makes me, I can hardly describe it." Tetsuya blinked, a little bit flustered at his words since it sounded more or less of a confession, but he shrugged it regardless. Akashi-kun's explanation was his priority.

Since he wanted to know more about the emperor after all, way better than anyone else of his acquaintances.

"And I promised that I would apprise my mother, and soon I would the two of them meet, whenever I got someone I loved, whose heart was only mine."

And you did, Akashi-kun. You did. You kept your promise.

Tetsuya didn't need anymore of courtesies or explanation or information that the redhead might have thrown at him. He released a curt nod, turning her body to again face the portrait.

That smile, the soothing smile. How similar it was with Seijuurou's which he liked best.

Tetsuya as well curved one, nodding his head, before bowing his head once again.

"I like Akashi-kun with all of my heart and I will take care of him, please don't worry ... Akashi-san."

The sun had set, the violin was left forgotten, the red and blue and purple and a minor shade of white which colored the sky was then being replaced by the thick color of pitch black which spread on the entire Japan.

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p>an: The sky today gave me inspirations like hell, it was beautiful and I regret I didn't even think of capturing it. And one more important thing, Akashi as a violinist killed me way too well.

English has never been my native language, I'm sorry for the flaws and please leave some feedbacks before you chose to get back.

**[12.01.15]**


End file.
